


Regrets

by Highflyer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highflyer/pseuds/Highflyer
Summary: Hogwarts is under attack and Draco pulls Hermione to safety





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsRen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRen/gifts).



 

They were trapped, and they knew it.

The death eaters had attacked in the middle of the night and chaos had ensued. Draco Malfoy had been hurt and yet his first thought was to protect Hermione Granger. He had grabbed her arm and led her to a cave to get away from the attack. Once inside, the rocks at the entrance of the cave gave way and they were trapped.

“We are stuck here for the night. At least till someone comes looking for us,” Draco surmised.

Hermione surveyed the small damp space before her. “I don’t think anyone is coming to this hell hole to look for us. Nobody knows we are here,” she replied with a worried expression on her face.

Draco gave her a lopsided grin and shrugged. “Then I suggest we conserve our energy and try to break out in the morning.”

Hermione didn’t reply for a while and kept exploring the cave for a way out. Moments later she gave up and leaned against the wall.

“Granger?” Draco’s voice sounded soft. So soothing.

It mesmerized her. Almost had her swaying. “Huh?”

“Fall, if you need to.” He leaned in and cradled her cheek in his palm. “I’ll be right here.”

“I thought men hated to see women cry.” Not that she planned to, but probably could if she eased up on her self-control the tiniest bit.

“Some men are losers.” Draco said simply.

Hermione dragged her hand down the front of his jacket. Let her fingers linger over the zipper. “Not you.”

“I wish that were true.”

She felt the pang through every part of her. An odd sensation that made her desperate to comfort him.

“I didn’t leave because you were a loser.” And that was the truth. He had faults. They both did. But he was a good man. Better than he knew or would admit. With her single-minded focus, maybe better than she deserved. “You absolutely are not a loser.”

“You clearly left because I was such a good husband material.” He pushed away from the wall, put a few feet between them.

She hated that. Grabbed a fistful of his jacket and drew him close again. “You didn’t have any doubts about us? After the way we started out, hiding for days, all intense and dependent only on each other?”

“No,” Draco said fiercely.

“We skipped over dating and went right to sex and then the engagement.”

His eyebrow lifted. “The one you never told your family about.”

She heard the thread of anger in his voice. A bit of disappointment seemed to linger there, too. “I was going to. It happened so fast between us and after Ron…”

“It all comes back to him, doesn’t it?” Draco said scathingly.

It was true. Her breakup with Ron had been bad and her relationship with Draco had been fast and intense. She wanted to tell her family, but in her mind, she kept waiting for a sign of some sort. She’d never been the type to believe in curl-your-toes love. When it happened to her, she discounted it.

Seeing him now, she wondered why she hadn’t fought harder for answers. That doubt never entered her mind before. Even though leaving him hurt- ripped her in two and had her fighting for air- she’d always needed to believe she made the right choice for _them_. Not just for her.

“You are not Ron.”

“Are you telling me that or yourself?” He didn’t sound judgmental as his hand brushed up and down her arm.

Hermione pulled back. Almost slammed her head against the wall by accident. “Why did you bring me here?”

“I did it because I can’t bear anything happening to you.” Draco’s fingers slipped along her chin. “I needed to know you are safe.”

The gentle touches had her aching for more. “That all sounds logical.”

“See?” He opened his bad and dropped a coat on the ground. Then a blanket and set that down to make a pile.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Making a place for us to rest for a few minutes.” He used the toe of his boot to move the pile around. Kept doing it until he seemed satisfied.

“Is that smart?” Hermione asked her brows furrowed.

Draco’s head shot up and he pinned her with a sly grin. “Are you afraid I’m going to propose again?”

Hermione tried to stand still and not shift her weight around. “That joke is not funny.”

He slid to the floor. Winced then covered it up with a fake smile. “I have to laugh about what happened back then or…”

Anxiety welled inside her. “What?”

“Never mind.” He patted his lap. “Come here.”

This idea had trouble written all over it. But she sank down. Trying to be smart and failing miserably, she sat up straight. Didn’t touch him or lean back.

Draco was having none of it.

He wrapped his arms around her, letting one rest on her upper thigh and the other fall on her stomach. “Just relax,” he whispered in her ear.

Something about him reeled her in. The warmth of his body, the husky coaxing tone of his voice. A churning started inside her, low in her stomach. A need that kicked into gear whenever he touched her or looked at her.

His fingers rubbed over her stomach in small circles. The touch burned through her layers of clothes to her bare skin. Before she could think, the words came out of her mouth, “You could help me feel even better.”

His hand froze over her stomach. “Is this the aftermath talking?”

He deserved the truth, so she gave it to him. “Maybe, I don’t know.”

She turned around and faced him. “I need you to touch me.” She took his hand in hers and held it against her chest, just below the base of her neck. “I mean really touch me.”

For a second he didn’t say anything. His gaze toured her face then down her neck. When it bounced back up to her face again, heat flared behind his eyes. “Lean back.”

His hands slipped up and down her sides as she turned with her back to him. When his palms reached her breasts, he stopped to cup them. Rubbed his thumbs over her hard nipples through her clothes.

Her head fell back against his shoulder as he lowered her jacket zipper. And those fingers kept travelling. Over her stomach to the fly of her pants. Instead of plunging inside, he rubbed his hand over her from on top of her pants. Round and round, the heel of his hand passed over her. Pressing and grinding.

Without any thought from her brain her hips moved. Up and down to the beat of his hand. Every time he eased up on the pressure, she lifted up seeking more. He kept his steady rhythm. Circled over her most sensitive place until the air hiccupped out of her lungs.

Needing more she opened her thighs. Brought her knees up and rested the bottom of her boots flat against the floor. Every movement was an invitation, a silent request that he do more. Her body was primed, and her control hovered right on the edge. It wouldn’t take much to throw her over, and boy did Draco have skills.

His mouth lingered over her neck. His tongue licked, and his teeth nibbled on her skin. The combination had her hips bucking even more. He opened the button of her pants, the zipper ticked down and his hand slipped inside. Over her stomach and then under the band of her cotton underwear. Lower and lower and until his middle finger slid over her. Then he slid it out again. Not just a little either. He brought his hand to his mouth and plunged his finger deep inside, wetting it.

The move so sexy, had her squirming and when he slipped his hand down the length of her again she gasped with relief. That long finger pressed inside her. Pushed in and out, over and over. She met each thrust, grabbed his hand through the outside of her jeans and held him deep inside her.

His thumb slipped over her, teasing her as his other finger worked. Within seconds her deep breathing turned to excited pants. She squeezed her thighs together, trapping his fingers inside her. Clenched her internal muscles and willed her body to let go.

Still, Draco plunged his finger inside her. He rotated between pushing and rubbing. Pleasure kicked up inside her. The crushing need wound tight. Every muscle in her body begged for mercy as she hung on to the edge of coming.

When he slid a second finger inside her, she lost it. Her body moved, and her fingers tightened on his arm. The orgasm slammed into her, stealing her breath. Her head fell forward as he held her. She could hear him whispering something to her. Soft words that merged into a hum, a sound that made it even easier to relinquish control.

Her body pulsed, and her skin caught fire. Every inch of her came alive, and when it was over, she fell back against him again. Through it all he never stopped touching her. His hands traveled over her and his fingers inside her. His mouth caressed her, and his words encouraged.

With him, Hermione was beautiful and powerful. Not broken or someone who needed coddling or to be sheltered. He treated her as a woman and celebrated when she enjoyed his touch.

She put her hands over his arms where they wrapped around her and snuggled in closer. She cocooned her body in his warmth. The loving hold relaxed her. Every muscle loosened, and her eyes eased closed. “I can barely move.”

Draco kissed her temple. “That was sort of the goal.”

Hermione felt so tired and sleepy. Draco held her still. “Close your eyes for a few minutes. We need to figure out a way to get out of here. You should catch some sleep while you can.”

Hermione fit her head into the crook of his neck and closed her eyes.

“I’m sorry.” It took all of her strength to move her jaw and get the words out.

Draco skimmed his lips over her hair. “For what?”

“Not ending it better. I truly believed I was doing what was best for both of us. Not just me. You, too.”

The words sat there as silence fell. She thought he might answer, and when he didn’t she let her body drift off. She had almost fallen asleep when she heard him whisper.

“I wish you were sorry for ending it at all.”


End file.
